


Prompt Gets Adopted, Again.

by Waywocket



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Shopping, Sibling not sibling fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Prompto gets distracted working on his photos and ends up with Iris at the mall. Iris doesn't know how adoptions work but that's okay.





	Prompt Gets Adopted, Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it came off a little choppy I hope you can forgive me! We seem to agree that Prompto and Iris are adorable so I needed to make some more. Let me know what you think!

Sitting at the desk in his room, Prompto was going through the photos he had saved onto his desktop. He had just finished emptying his memory card onto the machine and was sorting everything in folders to work with later, when ‘Kupo!’ chimed from his phone. Blinking once as he tried to process the sound, he grinned, grabbing up the device.

‘It’s not fair!’ A line of crying moogles accompanied the message. Smiling fondly and giving a small sigh, Prompto replied, ‘What’s not fair, Iris?’ and sent a chocobo with a red question mark next to its head, before turning back to his work.

It wasn’t long until the reply came, and the blond had the phone in his hand as the moogle chime finished sounding. He tilted the screen to view a picture of a moogle puffing out its cheeks, and a line of text came underneath as he laughed at the image.

‘I never get to do what I want.’ Prompto snorted, he couldn’t think of a single instance she had been denied anything. Even Ignis caved to her whims, he spoiled her more than he did Noctis. He debated about sending back an emoji with a cheesy grin, but decided against it, he didn’t want to upset her more. 

‘Is Gladio trying to make you eat nothing but Cup Noodles again?’ Setting the phone down, Prompto looked back to his screen and sighed. Closing everything down, he set his camera to charging instead of moving files. Obviously, that wasn’t what he was doing today.

‘Kupo!’ His phone chimed again, and then three more times after that.

‘No!’ There was a moogle turning green, poor thing he thought.

‘I want to go to the mall, but dad and Gladdy said they’re both too busy to stay with me,’ another crying moogle. Then came a string of moogles, it looked like they were trying to throw a tantrum.

‘I’m 12, I’m old enough!’ Another string of moogles, and with steam coming out from their ears. Iris must be really angry. Chuckling slightly, Prompto flopped onto his bed, holding the phone at arm's length above his head as he tried to figure out how to reply.

By twelve Prompto was pretty much living alone, so going to the mall alone hardly seemed like a problem, but he knew his family life was, vastly different than Iris’. No one really knew about that other than Noctis, and he was not ready to have that conversation with anyone else yet, especially not Iris. He still felt bad for her though, being stuck at home alone was terrible. Looking out his open door to the empty hall, he sighed, he understood that one.

Grinning a little, but maybe, ‘Well will they let you on the bus if there’s someone there to meet you?’ It was a weekend, and he didn’t have to work or plans with Noctis, so there was no harm in walking around the mall with Iris. It couldn’t be that bad, he hoped. 

Instead of a moogle announcing Iris had sent him a text, it rang with the sound of a heavy rock group Gladiolus was fond of. With a sigh, Prompto slid the screen to take the call and placing it to his ear. Before he had a chance to say hello, Gladiolus cut him off.

“Are you serious?” Great Prompto thought, Gladiolus was going to tell him he wasn’t enough to watch his sister. Gladiolus was a very protective older brother, but sometimes he seemed a little overbearing.

“Yes? I mean I’d pick her up, but it’s not like I have a car or a license yet.” There was a pause on the other end of the phone, then a small huff of laughter.

“You want to follow my twelve-year-old sister around the mall?” Gladiolus asked, amusement in his voice. Prompto shrugged, not that his friend could see it, “It can’t be that bad; keep her inside, tell her she looks cuter than a chocobo and try not to stand too close to the boy band posters so you don’t get trampled. Right?” 

Laughter erupted from the phone and Prompto had to pull it away from his ear a little at the sudden sound. As Gladiolus laughed, he huffed out, “Fine, I was just trying to be nice to Iris. Being home alone sucks.” As he lifted the phone, he heard the other calling him to wait.

Staying silent, Prompto put the phone back to his ear, waiting for Gladiolus. The silence stretched and Prompto wondered if he had hung up on the man by mistake. Before he could check there came a sigh.

“Thanks, Prompto. I’d appreciate you taking care of Iris. If you meet her at the mall, I’ll pick you both up after I’m done. I’ll make sure to give her some extra spending money for dinner. Make sure she actually eats dinner, not just a bunch of snacks.” Grinning Prompto lifted his legs off the bed, using the momentum of dropping them to sit up.

“No problem, big guy! Iris is safe with me,” standing quickly as he spoke, he promptly toppled over, dropping the phone. Chuckling, Prompto pawed at his phone, “S’okay, totally meant to do that.” On the other end of the line, Gladiolus sighed and shook his head with a fond smile. Everything would be alright, he could trust Prompto, and it was better than leaving her alone again.

Sitting on the covered bench of the mall's bus stop, Prompto’s foot shook uncontrollably. Checking the time on his phone, and comparing it to the estimated arrival of the bus Iris should be on, it was becoming almost impossible not to panic. Buses were late all the time, that was hardly anything in itself, but twenty minutes late was a lot. He thought about sending Iris another text, just to make sure she was alright, but he had sent her one when he got there. A picture of him holding his camera up to his face with a caption; ‘Camera ready, now we just need a model’. Iris had sent back her own selfie from her seat on the bus with the text; ‘Anything for my fans’.

With a sigh, he opened up his messages, resigning himself to look creepy, when the sound of a distant engine caught his ear. Jumping to his feet, Prompto leaned out and saw the bus coming into view as it turned the corner. As it came to a stop in front of him, Prompto grinned and moved to stand in front of the doors. They had scarcely opened before he had his arms full of a laughing Iris as she hugged him.

“Good to see you too, Iris,” he laughed out before picking her up and spinning her around once. Feet off the ground she squealed and giggled as she felt the world spin around her. Once Iris was back on the ground and settled, Prompto offered his arm, with a grin.

“Shall we see how much trouble we can get into before Gladio comes?” Asked Prompto as she took his arm, and they headed inside. Entering through the food court, the sound of life hit them hard. There were only a few open tables in the room, and the sound felt deafening in his ears. Luckily before he could embarrass himself, Iris was pulling him away from the crowd and down the corridors, and into the quiet. 

Trying to hide his sigh of relief, Prompto grinned, looking at the stores around him. Clothing stores mostly, he should have figured. Feeling for his camera, he let himself be guided into the first store, full of bright coloured clothing and accessories. Letting go of his arm, Iris started looking through the racks, trying to find the cutest outfit, Prompto guessed. Not that Prompto was particularly fashionable, he still took the racks hoping to find something Iris would like.

“Ah ha!” Taking a dress off the rack he turned to show Iris. A navy blue t-shirt dress with a moogle dancing on the front.

“I know you like moogles, but maybe it’s a little silly, but,” as he spoke Prompto turned the dress around exposing a large hood hanging down the back, “How cool is this?” Jumping in excitement, Iris grabbed the dress holding it up to her torso, and frown, “Too big! It looks like it could fit Gladdy!” Chuckling, Prompto took the dress and turned back around. Digging through the sizes he dug out one smaller, holding it under her chin for approval.

“That one’s smaller, should we grab another size and see which fits?” Nodding Iris snatched the dress from Prompto and added it to her rather impressive pile on her arm before running off to the dressing rooms. Laughing again, Prompto grabbed another size before following after his friend.

Sitting on a large cushion they had set up by the fitting rooms, Prompto adjusted his camera as he waiting for her to show him her first outfit. It wasn’t long until she danced out from behind the curtain, spinning on her toes to show off a pink skirt and white and pink striped blouse.

“Ta da,” she sang, posing with one hand on her hip and the other a peace sign over her right eye. Grinning, Prompto lifted his camera and snapped a picture, “Lookin’ good, Iris.” Fluffing the skirt, Iris gave another spin as Prompto took more pictures before rushing back behind the curtain, giggling. That became the routine for the next hour until she popped her head out announcing her last outfit.

“Last but not least,” she announced still hidden from view, “The cutest outfit of the day!” Cheering, Prompto clapped his hands as she made her grand appearance, in the blue moogle dress he had picked. Giggling she struck a goofy pose, making a face and sticking out her tongue as Prompto grabbed his camera. As she turned to go change again, Prompto jumped to his feet, grabbing her arm and spinning her back to face him.

“Hold on, I’ve got an idea.” Grinning, he reached behind Iris and pulled up the over sized hood over until it hung over her face. Taking a fast picture of Iris’ mouth partially open in confusion he stepped back, “Now say moogle,” he sang as he took another. 

Giggling, Iris brought both hands up and held them like paws under her chin. Taking another picture, Prompto quickly moved to stand beside Iris, leaning down so he was level with her. Pressing his cheek against her’s, he held the camera above them, snapping a picture of them laughing together. 

The hood of the moogle dress pushed up and away from her face. She had declared it was her new favorite dress and she couldn’t bear to take it off yet. Looking through his view finder, the two looked at the photos of Iris. Arms wrapped around Prompto’s, Iris leaned against him as she gushed about his photos.

“I wish I looked as good as I do in your pictures,” Iris mused quietly. Prompto stopped walking, and looked down at Iris, “My camera just takes pictures, Iris. You do look that good, I didn’t even use filters.” Showing her the settings on his phone, he proved nothing had been added to his pictures.

“See? Cuter than a chocobo.” Iris blushed and hid her face in his arm, mumbling, “You’re just saying that because you’re Gladdy’s friend.” Prompto felt his heart break, he knew that feeling. Giving his arm a wiggle, he made Iris look up at him. Smiling his softest smile, he shook his head, wrapping an arm around her in a lazy hug.

“I’m saying that because you are. Your brother may be why I know you, but not why you’re my friend.” Giving her a small squeeze, he smiled wider when she nodded and smiled up at him. That was better, she deserved to be happy.

“Now, where to next?” Looking around he saw a small shop tucked under the stairs, and inside was full of charms and bobbles.

“How about that one? I bet they’ve got all kinds of neat stuff.” Nodding his head in the direction, Iris followed and squealed in delight at all the cute things in the window. Running ahead, she nearly dragged Prompto along as he jogged behind her, laughing as they moved.

The store was wall to wall tiny and cute. There were phone charms and cases, bracelets and necklace charms, and every kind of cute thing Prompto had ever seen and had never seen. Eyeing a chocobo phone case, he pulled out his own, seeing if it would fit when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he put the case back, too small, and looked at a grinning Iris with both hands behind her back. 

“Pick a hand,” she giggled and wiggled where she stood. Prompto knew trouble was soon to follow, but he quickly resigned himself to his fate and raised his left hand, pointing at her right. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand and clasped something over it. Lifting his hand to his face, he saw a small chocobo hanging from a woven bracelet. Looking to Iris, she held up her own wrist, exposing her own, but her bracelet had a moogle.

“You’re favorite and mine! Better than matching friendship bracelets right?” Prompto hummed before he nodded with a smile, “Best friendship bracelet ever,” he announced. Going to the counter to pay, Prompto insisted on paying for Iris’, “Because you’re supposed to, right?” 

Iris was spinning in the corridor, looking at the bracelet. Grabbing onto Prompto she spun him around with her, “Best day at the mall ever!” Prompto laughed as he was spun around and agreed with her. Grabbing his hand, Iris started walking again, searching for another store to look into.

“Thanks for coming with me today.”

“Of course,” Prompto replied, chuckling quietly as Iris swung their hands in the air, “being stuck home alone sucks.” Iris looked up at him then, “You were home alone too?” Internally he winced, but he simply nodded.

“Yeah, parents are still at work. So you saved me too.” Iris smiled, and he was grateful that seemed to be the end of that.

“Does it get lonely?” He blinked and waited for her to clarify.

“I mean being an only child. When dad’s busy a lot of the time I have Gladdy, so it’s not so bad. Do you ever wish your parents had another kid?” Laughing, Prompto shrugged his shoulders.

“I mean my parents can’t have kids, that’s how I ended up with them.” Looking at Iris’ confused face, Prompto remembered he had never actually told anyone he was adopted. Feeling a bit sheepish, he blushed before explaining, “I’m adopted, they weren’t able to have kids on their own.” As understanding bloomed on Iris' face he smiled.

“But I guess it would have been nice if they adopted someone else too,” nudging her slightly he grinned, “Maybe a little sister would have been nice. But I have Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis, and of course, I have you, so it’s not so lonely anymore.”

“Can I adopt you, too?” Iris’ question caught him off guard and he stared at her, head tilted slightly to the side. Moving to stand in front of him, she brought both hands up to her chest as she explained, “I wanna adopt you as my other brother! So then you have a little sister!” 

Prompto took a few seconds to process what she had said, but then his face broke into the largest grin he could, nodding. 

“I’d like that. Though,” his grin turned into a mischievous smirk, “Gladio might not like having the competition.” Giggling, Iris grabbed his hand and pulled him along again.

“That’s okay, I’ll love you both! Now let’s go get some ice cream to celebrate!” Following along with Iris, he chuckled and let himself be lead again.

“Well, Gladio made me promise you’d have dinner and not just snacks, but” leaning forward a little he mock whispered, “As your other big brother I think it’s okay if we have dessert first.”


End file.
